


Peanut Makes Three

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J. and Sam have a chat and a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Makes Three

“Is you seepin’, Papa?” A.J. whispered loudly from the bedroom doorway.

“Nope, I’m just resting.” Sam said and rolled over so he could see his son.

“Daddy said not to wakes you.” A.J. said and quickly looked behind him. Sam assumed he was looking for Dean.

Sam tried not to laugh at his antics. “Did you want to nap with me?” he asked him.

A.J. nodded and ran over to the bed.

“Daddy says you need naps because of Peanut.” A.J. told him as he snuggled up next to Sam.

“Papa, after you has Peanut can we still naps?” A.J. asked him.

“Buddy, we will still do the same things, after the baby comes home. Daddy and I will always love you.” Sam swore and held him just a little closer.

“You love me as much as Peanut?” A.J. asked him.

“We will always love you as much.” Sam told him.

A.J. nodded and closed his eyes. “Night Peanut,” he said and patted Sam’s stomach.

“We are not naming the baby Peanut.” Sam really wanted to strangle Dean for coming up with that name.

“Why?” A.J. asked him.

“Peanut is just not a good name.” Sam told him and was happy to see A.J. nod. He hoped that meant he would settle down and they would both have a chance to nap.


End file.
